The invention provides nucleotide sequences from coryneform bacteria coding for the sigM gene, and a process for the production of amino acids by fermentation using bacteria in which the endogenous sigM gene is enhanced. All references cited herein are expressly incorporated by reference. Incorporation by reference is also designated by the term “I.B.R.” following any citation.
L-amino acids, especially lysine, are used in human medicine and in the pharmaceuticals industry, in the foodstuffs industry and, very especially, in the feeding of animals.
It is known that amino acids are produced by fermentation of strains of coryneform bacteria, especially Corynebacterium glutamicum. Because of their great importance, attempts are continuously being made to improve the production processes. Improvements to the processes may concern measures relating to the fermentation, such as, for example, stirring and oxygen supply, or the composition of the nutrient media, such as, for example, the sugar concentration during the fermentation, or working up to the product form by, for example, ion-exchange chromatography, or the intrinsic performance properties of the microorganism itself.
In order to improve the performance properties of such microorganisms, methods of mutagenesis, selection and mutant selection are employed. Such methods yield strains which are resistant to antimetabolites or are auxotrophic for metabolites that are important in terms of regulation, and which produce amino acids.
For a number of years, methods of recombinant DNA technology have also been used for improving the strain of L-amino acid-producing strains of Corynebacterium, by amplifying individual amino acid biosynthesis genes and studying the effect on amino acid production.
The invention provides novel measures for the improved production of amino acids by fermentation.